


Яблочко

by fandom Box of Chinese 2020 (Glaziers), lebkuchenhaus



Category: Wang Yibo - Fandom, Xiao Zhan - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cats, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Falling In Love, Fandom Kombat 2020, Happy Ending, M/M, bjyx - Relationship - Freeform, 博君一肖 - Relationship - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaziers/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chinese%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebkuchenhaus/pseuds/lebkuchenhaus
Summary: Некоторые коты сами выбирают себе хозяев. Так сделал и Яблочко, выбрав Ван Ибо — пока не очень раскрученного айдола, и тем самым невольно положил начало его знакомству с Сяо Чжанем, одним из врачей ветеринарной клиники «Синьфу».
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 18
Kudos: 99
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Box of Chinese 2020





	Яблочко

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: The_other_Abe

Кот заскочил на Ван Ибо совершенно неожиданно. Все произошло в считанные секунды: вот в паре метров от него приоткрылась дверь, вот через щель стремительной серой молнией выскочил кот, взобрался на Ван Ибо и, обхватив лапами, мелко задрожал. Спустя секунду на улицу выбежал молодой мужчина в белом халате и тоже бросился к нему. Последним актом этого театра абсурда стала вновь распахнувшаяся дверь, выпустившая молоденькую девушку, очевидно, помощницу.

Ван Ибо поднял глаза на вывеску — ветеринарная клиника «Синьфу». 

— Простите за неудобства, — подбежавший ветеринар протянул руки и попытался забрать кота, но тот выпустил когти и прижался к Ван Ибо еще сильнее. — Большое спасибо, что поймали его.

— Простите, господин, — затараторила помощница, обращаясь попеременно то к Ван Ибо, то к ветеринару, — простите, доктор Сяо, я не уследила.

— Все обошлось, А-Ли, иди внутрь, — улыбнулся ветеринар.

— Да он сам поймался, я ничего не сделал, — ответил Ван Ибо сразу обоим, придерживая кота за меховую спину, чтобы тот не рванул снова в бега. Но кот, похоже, и не собирался расставаться с ним.

— Все равно, спасибо! Яблочко, не хватайся так за господина, ты испортишь его куртку, — ветеринар уговаривал кота не сопротивляться, но кот не сдавался. — Если вас не затруднит, давайте зайдем в клинику, там будет проще отцепить от вас Яблочко, — попросил ветеринар.

— Он болеет? — спросил Ван Ибо, заходя внутрь зала для посетителей. Он не считал себя специалистом по домашним животным, но кот выглядел совершенно нормально.

— Нет, Яблочко, к счастью, здоров. Это приютский кот, мы его обследуем, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке, а потом его заберут назад. Так что если у вас есть животные дома, можете не переживать, что принесете домой какую-нибудь заразу.

Рассказывая, доктор Сяо начал гладить кота по короткой блестящей шерсти, видимо, чтобы успокоить и наконец забрать его, и Ван Ибо поймал себя на том, что буквально залип на его руки. Встряхнувшись, он спросил:

— А что потом будет с Яблочком?

Неделю назад агент Ван Ибо предложил ему завести какое-нибудь животное, уверяя, что это поможет раскрутке.

_«Собаку, конечно, нет, она требует слишком много времени, а вот кошку вполне можно. Фотографии, отдельный канал в Weibo, понимаешь?»_

_«Мне некогда будет заниматься даже кошкой»._

_«Да ну, брось. У моей сестры есть кошка, так она целыми днями спит. Поставим умную кормушку, которая будет давать корм по расписанию, лоток, и все будет О'кей»._

_«Я в разъездах, если ты помнишь»._

_«Это тоже не беда. Мы можем что-нибудь придумать, есть разные службы, на худой конец гостиницы для животных. Короче, ты подумай пока, а там если что, то мы поможем»._

— Он вернется в приют, и там ему будут искать хозяина.

— А если не найдут?

— Будет жить в приюте с остальными.

— Его не усыпят?

— Нет, что вы, это исключено. Яблочко молод, здоров и у него очень хорошие шансы попасть в хорошие руки, так что приют — это маловероятный сценарий, — доктор Сяо улыбался, рассказывая и не переставая гладить кота так, что едва не задевал пальцами его ладонь. Ван Ибо давно не видел таких улыбок, чистых, светлых, заразительных. Глядя на доктора Сяо, Ван Ибо неудержимо хотелось улыбаться в ответ.

— Я могу его забрать? — неожиданно для самого себя, спросил Ван Ибо.

— Наверное, да, — неуверенно ответил доктор Сяо.

— Он вроде как выбрал меня, — улыбнулся Ван Ибо, но потом сообразил, что под маской это не очень видно. — Это можно как-то устроить?

— Надо заключить договор. Стоит спросить у А-Ли, она помогает как волонтер в приюте, и возможно что-то подскажет, она давно этим занимается и хорошо знает их местные правила. Сейчас я позову ее, — сказав это, он выглянул в коридор и что-то негромко сказал. А-Ли подошла почти сразу.

— А-Ли, ты не в курсе, есть ли у вас кто-то, успевший положить глаз на Яблочко? Господин... — начал доктор Сяо, но запнулся на имени.

— Ибо, меня зовут Ибо, — подсказал Ван Ибо, не горя желанием представляться полностью. Маска и бейсболка позволяли ему достаточно свободно ходить по улицам, и сейчас он тоже хотел сохранить инкогнито.

— Господин Ибо хочет забрать себе Яблочко.

Ван Ибо кожей почувствовал внимательный взгляд А-Ли, он очень хорошо знал эту искру узнавания, промелькнувшую в ее глазах, и уже приготовился дать автограф, но девушка сказала совсем другое:

— Нужен договор, форма у меня есть, но доктор Сяо, мы же хотели еще сутки понаблюдать за Яблочком.

— Да, верно, но прививки уже все сделаны, и у нас все признаки того, что кот здоров и хорошо их перенес. Собственно, Яблочко можно было и сегодня возвращать в приют, но за ним должны приехать только завтра. Так что нет никакой необходимости держать его в клинике дольше. И потом посмотри, кажется, Яблочко действительно выбрал себе хозяина. 

Доктор Сяо развернулся к Ван Ибо, удерживающим одной рукой Яблочко. Кот, обхватив лапами его за шею, настойчиво терся о нее головой, здоровенными ушами, и урчал как маленький генератор, всем своим видом показывая, что не намерен никуда отпускать Ван Ибо.

— И правда, — согласилась А-Ли. — Тогда я позвоню в приют и все выясню.

— Меня зовут Сяо Чжань, — представился ветеринар, когда его помощница вышла из кабинета. — У вас были раньше животные?

— По правде, нет, но все когда-то начинают, — Ван Ибо не стал представляться в ответ, зато зачем-то снял маску.

— Это верно. При желании все не так сложно, но я надеюсь, вы ответственно подойдете к вопросу содержания.

— Разумеется.

— Если все-таки сейчас вам не отдадут Яблочко, вы сможете завтра к вечеру приехать в приют. Кот достаточно спокойный, хотя и с характером, и не должен много хлопот доставлять. По повадкам он даже на собаку больше похож, чем на кота.

Они еще минут десять обсуждали Яблочко и его пристрастия. Ван Ибо узнал, что тот без ума от свежих яблок, отчего и получил свое прозвище. Что Яблочко не идет ни к кому на руки, кроме Сяо Чжаня, и даже сильно расцарапал руку еще одному ассистенту в первый день, поэтому все перепугались, что кот может травмировать Ван Ибо, когда выбежали на улицу и увидели, что тот у него на руках.

— Все улажено, — А-Ли вернулась с бланком договора и брошюрами, и Ван Ибо поспешно отвернулся, чтобы незаметно для девушки вернуть на место маску. Не стоило вообще снимать ее, но ему казалось, что в попытке закрыться от Сяо Чжаня было что-то неправильное.

— Сейчас заполним, один экземпляр я отвезу в приют, чтобы получить подпись директора, второй будет у вас, а через неделю вы можете зайти к нам и поменять экземпляры. Мне нужно указать ваше полное имя, — А-Ли занесла ручку над бланком и посмотрела на Ван Ибо.

Пока А-Ли заполняла бланки, Ван Ибо украдкой посматривал на Сяо Чжаня. Разумеется, он получал удовольствие от известности, пусть пока не такой большой, как хотелось, от внимания фанатов. Глупо было бы это отрицать. Но сейчас ему впервые хотелось, чтобы Сяо Чжань не узнал его. Почему-то казалось, что в его взгляде, таком открытом и искрящемся, что-то обязательно изменится, узнай он в невольном посетителе айдола.

— Готово, вот ваш экземпляр, — А-Ли протянула папку с договором и брошюрами. — Пожалуйста, прочитайте потом внимательно третий раздел, там про ваше обязанности. И я положила листовки с полезной информацией и телефонами.

— Спасибо.

— Наверное, мы можем облегчить вам и Яблочку жизнь, — сказал Сяо Чжань, когда Ван Ибо убрал папку во внутренний карман. — Идемте, я отдам вам его лоток и игрушки, так у Яблочка легче пройдет привыкание к новому месту. 

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Ван Ибо, за то, что не придется срочно бежать в зоомагазин хотя бы за самым необходимым и ломать голову над выбором.

Коридор за дверью «для персонала» вывел их к вольерам, большая их часть пустовала, но в некоторых сидели коты. Яблочко заметно заволновался, и Ван Ибо принялся укачивать его как ребенка.

— Тут только здоровые животные, — заверил его Сяо Чжань, доставая огромный пакет и складывая туда лоток, пару упаковок с кормом и чем-то еще, миску и несколько игрушек. Достал из пустующей клетки мягкую лежанку, похожую на маленькое одеяло, и тоже положил в пакет.

— Объемно получилось, — Сяо Чжань задумался. — Вы на машине?

— Нет, но не страшно, вызову такси, — успокоил его Ван Ибо.

— Тогда все в порядке. Тут есть все необходимое на первое время, но кое-что все-таки придется приобрести: переноску, когтеточку... И, кстати, если вам понадобится помощь или просто возникнут вопросы, вы можете в любое время позвонить мне, — Сяо Чжань протянул свою визитку.

Ван Ибо едва не дернулся от этих слов. Неужели узнал? Но либо Сяо Чжань отлично притворялся, либо так и не понял, кто такой Ван Ибо.

— Еще раз, спасибо!

Из такси Ван Ибо написал агенту: «Я завел кота, так что самое время заняться всем тем, о чем ты говорил. Умная кормушка, что там еще?» — и через пять минут получил в ответ кучу восклицательных знаков и требование прислать фотографию.

Яблочко вел себя образцово до тех пор, пока не оказался в квартире Ван Ибо, но как только захлопнулась входная дверь, он сиганул на пол и юркнул под диван.

— Яблочко? — позвал Ван Ибо, не ожидая такого маневра, но кот затаился. — Ладно, побудь пока там.

Ван Ибо принялся разбирать пакет. Достал лоток и сразу унес его в уборную, как советовала статья «25 советов начинающему кошатнику», которую он нашел и быстро прочитал за время поездки в такси. Стряхнув шерсть с подстилки, Ван Ибо положил ее рядом с диваном, в надежде выманить Яблочко, пусть и не сразу. Пакетов оказалось несколько: с кормом и наполнителем для лотка. Внимательно изучив инструкцию, Ван Ибо сфотографировал названия и отправил агенту: раз Сяо Чжань дал для Яблочка именно этот корм, то он не будет ничего выдумывать и искать другой. Наконец, поставив рядом миску с водой, Ван Ибо осторожно сел на диван, опасаясь придавить Яблочко, и вытряхнул содержимое папки.

Он перебрал листовки и брошюры. Реклама клиники, листовка приюта, отель для животных, ее Ван Ибо прочитал всю, как и рекламу «кошачьих нянь». Ван Ибо задумался, А-Ли положила именно эти листовки, потому что узнала его, или это стандартный набор? Отложив полиграфию, он развернул договор, усмехнулся пустой графе, в которой должен был быть его адрес, и углубился в третий раздел. Самым проблемным были регулярные фотоотчеты о жизни Яблочка, Ван Ибо посчитал, что это решаемо, но для начала стоит выманить кота.

На следующее утро приехал курьер с огромной коробкой. Ван Ибо был раздраженный и невыспавшийся, ворочался всю ночь и переживал из-за того, что Яблочко так и не вылез наружу даже для того чтобы попить. Из все той же статьи с советами он знал, что это не критично, но легче не становилось. Но больше всего не хотелось расписываться в собственной беспомощности перед Сяо Чжанем, потому что кому еще он может позвонить, если Яблочко так и продолжит сидеть под диваном ближайшие несколько часов? Ночные мысли о коте то и дело перескакивали на ветклинику и Сяо Чжаня, на его чуткие пальцы, ясные глаза, озаренные внутренним светом, крошечную родинку в уголке рта.

Со смешанными чувствами Ван Ибо открыл коробку. Корм, наполнитель, обещанная умная кормушка, переноска и еще куча всяких мелочей. Агент прислал даже видеоняню.

— Яблочко, если ты не хочешь, чтобы я выглядел дураком, то тебе стоит выйти, — Ван Ибо расправил мягкий домик, похожий на летающую тарелку, положил внутрь подстилку и придвинул его к дивану. Он лег на пол, чтобы посмотреть чем занят кот, придвинул миску с водой, и вдруг его осенило. Ван Ибо поднялся и пошел на кухню, в голове звучал мягкий голос Сяо Чжаня: «Яблочко очень любит яблоки...»

Положив пару сочных красных долек приманки в домик, Ван Ибо оставил кота в покое и занялся поиском хорошего места для камеры, чтобы и обзор был хороший, и Яблочко не мог свалить ее, а потом незаметно для себя переключился на другие дела и вспомнил про Яблочко, только услышав тихий хруст. Включив камеру, Ван Ибо заглянул в комнату, но снять Яблочко не успел, тот, услышав шум, снова засел под диваном.

— Ну что же ты?

Еще через час Ван Ибо держал в руках визитку клиники с номером Сяо Чжаня. Он набрал номер и нажал кнопку вызова, молясь богам, чтобы это оказался личный номер, а не ресепшн клиники. На пятый гудок раздался знакомый голос:

— Алло?

Ван Ибо мысленно выдохнул.

— Добрый вечер, доктор Сяо, это Ибо, я вчера был у вас и забрал кота — Яблочко.

— А, да, конечно помню. У вас что-то случилось? — в его голосе прорезалась обеспокоенность.

— Даже не знаю, как сказать, Яблочко все время сидит под диваном, хотя объективно, не было ничего такого, что могло напугать его, — принялся объяснять Ван Ибо. — И мне кажется, он даже не пил, хотя миска наполовину задвинута туда к нему. Правда, мне удалось выманить его на несколько минут кусочком яблока, но потом он снова сиганул под диван. Можно ли как-то ускорить адаптацию? И у меня не получиться долго быть рядом, не опасно ли оставлять Яблочко одного?

— Пока ничего страшного, кот привыкает к новому месту, новым запахам, звукам. Поставьте еду и питье в зоне видимости и не тревожьте его. И не мешайте обследовать квартиру, когда он решиться на это. Вы можете спокойно оставить Яблочко одного, только уберите с полок предметы, которые он может случайно опрокинуть, — Ван Ибо слушал мягкий голос Сяо Чжаня и сам успокаивался.

— Хорошо, спасибо, я так и сделаю.

— Не стесняйтесь звонить, если будут вопросы, — Ван Ибо по голосу слышал, что Сяо Чжань улыбается, и не смог удержаться от ответной.

— Обязательно.

Ван Ибо откинулся на спинку дивана и замер, прокручивая в голове слова Сяо Чжаня. Наверное, Яблочко тоже слышал его голос, потому что через несколько минут снизу высунулась мохнатая морда и огляделась. Ван Ибо замер, стараясь даже не дышать, чтобы не спугнуть Яблочко, но тот, видимо, принял для себя какое-то решение, потому что медленно двинулся через комнату, принюхиваясь к мебели. Ван Ибо сделал снимок настороженно застывшего Яблочка, и, не удержавшись, отправил его Сяо Чжаню с припиской, что тот даже на расстоянии творит чудеса, и словами благодарности, а в ответ получил: «Надеюсь увидеть, как Яблочко будет вести себя, после того как полностью привыкнет к новому месту».

От этих простых слов Ван Ибо сделалось тепло на душе. Он давно не испытывал этого чувства, наверное, только приезжая в родительский дом он испытывал нечто похожее.

К вечеру Яблочко вполне освоился, поел, нашел лоток, уронил книгу, лежавшую на подлокотнике, перепугался, снова спрятался под диваном, но на этот раз минут на десять, вылез и наконец обосновался в домике. Ван Ибо не мешал коту, не навязывал своего внимания, только фотографировал временами, но снимки никому не отсылал. Ночью Яблочко пришел к нему в постель, свернулся калачиком, потоптавшись на подушке, и убаюкивал Ван Ибо тихим урчанием, пока сам не заснул.

Утро началось неожиданно.

— Ай, — десяток впившихся в плечо когтей выдернули Ван Ибо из сна. — Яблочко, ты чего?

Проигнорировав его возмущение, кот перелег и снова свернулся компактным клубком, а Ван Ибо потянулся за телефоном.

— Скоро фотоальбом будет забит только тобой, Яблочко.

Отключив не успевший прозвенеть будильник, Ван Ибо потер ладонями лицо и встал. Завтрак прошел привычно, Яблочко продолжал спать, ни на что не обращая внимания. Ван Ибо волновался, оставляя кота одного на весь день, и каждую свободную минуту заглядывал в приложение, чтобы проверить, не случилось ли чего с Яблочком, но камера каждый раз показывала, что все в порядке.

Вернувшись поздно вечером, Ван Ибо заметил, как Яблочко осторожно выглядывает из-за угла, не решаясь выйти на шум открывающейся двери, но узнав его, подошел и потерся спиной.

— Привет, Яблочко, — Ван Ибо присел на корточки и протянул руку. Кот обнюхал пальцы и, взмахнув хвостом, ушел в свой домик. — Ну не хочешь, так не хочешь.

На следующий день Ван Ибо поехал в клинику. Толкнув дверь, он подошел к стойке ресепшна, за которой стоял администратор.

— Я ищу доктора Сяо.

— У него сейчас прием, но вы можете записаться. У вас собака, кошка?

— Нет, я не на прием, я просто... — Ван Ибо на минуту задумался как объяснить цель своего визита, но боги сжалились, и в холл вышел сам Сяо Чжань, провожая пациента.

— Через два дня будут готовы анализы, и вам позвонят.

Ван Ибо мгновенно развернулся на голос Сяо Чжаня и приветственно махнул рукой.

— Здравствуйте, Ибо! Мы не ждали вас сегодня, что-то случилось?

— Все в порядке. Но я привез кое-что назад, — он чуть приподнял пакет, не желая озвучивать вслух, что там, опасаясь, что Сяо Чжань мог нарушить какие-то правила клиники, когда отдал ему вещи Яблочка.

— Юй Бинь, кто у меня следующий? — спросил он, подходя к ресепшну и украдкой заглядывая в пакет.

— Госпожа Ху и Тобби через пятнадцать минут, — ответил Юй Бинь, сверившись с журналом и настенными часами. — Они еще не подошли.

— Хорошо, спасибо. Идемте, у меня пять минут, — и Сяо Чжань повел его в смотровую.

— Я подумал, что стоит вернуть вам корма и всякое такое. У вас же отчетность, наверное, — начал объяснять Ван Ибо и вдруг, замолчав, снял маску. Во взгляде Сяо Чжаня было что-то неуловимое, он никак не мог понять, что именно. Никто так на него не смотрел уже очень давно. В глазах агентов мелькали цифры, сколько прибыли он может принести, у фанатов жажда власти над ним, дай им волю, они спалили бы Ван Ибо на костре и разобрали пепел на сувениры. Ему казалось, что даже родные не смотрят на него так, как Сяо Чжань, который пытался сдержать улыбку, но она все равно прорывалась через взгляд.

Ван Ибо дал себе мысленный подзатыльник, Сяо Чжань работает не только с животными, но и с их хозяевами, это профессиональная улыбка, убеждал он себя, но продолжал пялиться на Сяо Чжаня, неужели он так улыбается всем?

— О, спасибо! Это правда отчасти имущество клиники. Проблем бы не возникло, но все равно спасибо, что вернули.

— Ладно, тогда я пойду, — Ван Ибо развернулся к дверям, думая о том, что на следующей неделе, возможно, снова увидит Сяо Чжаня, когда заедет за договором. От этой мысли становилось тепло.

— Как у вас с Яблочком дела?

Ван Ибо услышал вопрос уже в дверях и с готовностью вернулся назад.

— Мы пока привыкаем друг к другу. Он делает вид, что ему никогда не требовалась моя помощь.

Сяо Чжань рассмеялся и присел на край стола.

— Этот может, дайте Яблочку немного времени и он будет охотно идти на руки, он довольно контактный, как мне показалось. — Сяо Чжань помолчал немного и добавил, хитро сощурившись:

— Вы наверняка его фотографировали?

Ван Ибо понял, к чему тот клонит и, ухмыльнувшись, полез в карман за смартфоном. Он не опасался, что Сяо Чжань узнает что-то про него по фотографиям: для Яблочка Ван Ибо сделал отдельную папку, а обстановка в его квартире всегда была нейтральной.

— Яблочко выглядит довольным, — Сяо Чжань похвалил Ван Ибо. — И домик хороший. Пока что вы отлично справляетесь, — добавил он, возвращая телефон, — и если возникнет желание поделиться фотографиями, то я буду рад.

Задумавшись, был ли в словах Сяо Чжаня какой-то двойной смысл, он пропустил появление Юй Биня.

— Пришла госпожа Ху, — Ван Ибо услышал голос позади себя, и Сяо Чжань кивнул. Момент показался Ван Ибо подходящим, и он надел маску, перед тем как обернуться.

— Мне уже пора. Спасибо за ваши советы, доктор Сяо, — и не дав никому времени, чтобы опомниться и спросить, о каких советах идет речь, Ван Ибо быстро вышел из клиники.

На следующий день, не ожидая этого, Ван Ибо получил сообщение от Сяо Чжаня.

«А-Ли привезла договор, но просила передать, чтобы вы нашли ее лично в клинике. Наверное, не хочет, чтобы остальные узнали, как легко вам достался Яблочко».

Следом пришел мем с хитрой мордочкой, и Ван Ибо подумал, что Сяо Чжань ошибся с мотивом.

Свободное время удалось выкроить только через два дня. Толкнув уже знакомую дверь, Ван Ибо огляделся: на этот раз посетителей было больше, чем в прошлый. А-Ли в холле не было, администратор занимался каким-то настырным господином, и Ван Ибо встал в сторонке, чтобы дождаться, пока они закончат.

— Где твоя собачка? — снизу раздался детский голос, и кто-то дернул Ван Ибо за брючину. Рядом с ним стояла девочка лет пяти. Огромные глаза смотрели внимательно и даже требовательно. 

— Хун-мэй, не приставай к господину, ты ведешь себя неприлично, — попыталась одернуть ее старшая сестра, судя по обращению.

— Ничего страшного, не беспокойтесь. У меня кот, — отозвался Ван Ибо.

— Он болеет?

— Нет.

— А где он? — девочка обошла Ван Ибо вокруг, будто кот мог прятаться за его спиной.

— Он дома.

— Хорошо, что он не болеет, — девочка показала ему большой палец, и Ван Ибо отзеркалил ее жест. Он хотел спросить, что с ее собакой, которая лежала на полу у ног сестры, но сзади раздался голос А-Ли.

— Добрый день! Вы очень вовремя зашли, сейчас у нас небольшой перерыв, а потом сложная и длинная операция. Идемте, — А-Ли дежурно улыбнулась, а Ван Ибо подумал, специально ли она не произнесла вслух его имя?

Сяо Чжаня в тот день он не видел. Настроение поползло вниз, даже звонок от агента, спешившего сообщить, что Базаар подтвердил съемку через две недели, не исправил положение. Ван Ибо убеждал себя, что это никак не связано с тем, что Сяо Чжань готовился к операции и не смог с ним перекинуться парой слов. Однако к вечеру пришлось это признать. Яблочко, казалось, разделял его чувства, забрался на руки и, положив голову на плечо, принялся мурчать. 

— Скучаешь по Сяо Чжаню? — спросил Ван Ибо. — Давай сделаем фото и отправим ему?

Включив камеру, Ван Ибо сделал попытку развернуть Яблочко так, чтобы самому не попадать в кадр, но все равно влез во все двадцать снимков.

— Ладно, как насчет этого? — он развернул экран к Яблочку. — Думаю, пойдет. Надеюсь, операция уже закончилась и мы никому не помешаем.

Отправив фотографию, Ван Ибо иррационально почувствовал себя лучше. Он не ждал ответа, но через несколько минут телефон пиликнул, привлекая внимание.

«Мне жаль, что я не смог выйти к вам. Надо было готовить пациента».

«Нет, нет, вы были на работе и не обязаны каждого посетителя встречать».

«Но мне было бы приятно вас встретить. Передавайте привет Яблочку».

Ван Ибо улыбнулся и показал экран коту.

— Сяо Чжань по тебе тоже скучает.

Яблочко не сильно заинтересованно ткнулся влажным носом в экран, обнюхал угол телефона и, посчитав, что тот ему не интересен, пристроил голову на лапы.

* * * *

Шла вторая неделя, как Ван Ибо забрал Яблочко, когда в один из вечеров вернувшись домой, он заметил на полу маленькую лужицу. Ван Ибо замер, уставившись на нее и не понимая, что это. За все время Яблочко ни разу не доставлял ему хлопот: кот четко знал, где лоток, не пытался точить когти об обивку мебели, не жевал обувь. Яблочко был идеальным. Поэтому Ван Ибо не мог сообразить, что произошло.

Яблочко сидел тут же в коридоре, вялый и притихший. 

— Яблочко? — тихо спросил Ван Ибо.

И ему показалось, что от звука голоса кот дернулся раз, затем другой, и его стошнило. Теперь на полу красовались две непонятные лужицы, и Ван Ибо, наконец, понял, что это.

С Яблочком произошла беда. Отравился? Заболел? Ван Ибо застыл, не представляя, что делать, пока до него наконец не дошло. Выхватив телефон, он набрал номер Сяо Чжаня, даже не посмотрев перед этим на часы. Гудки тянулись один за другим, на звонок никто не ответил, и вызов ушел на автоответчик. Ван Ибо постарался думать рационально, хотя получалось не очень. Он знал, что делать со своими травмами или болячками, но как быть с кошачьими? В конце концов, его осенило, что клиника «Синьфу» работает круглосуточно, и Ван Ибо решил в любом случае отвезти туда Яблочко. Должен же там быть дежурный ветеринар.

Он открыл шкаф, чтобы достать переноску, и телефон в его кармане ожил. Сяо Чжань!

Мазнув по экрану дрожащим пальцем, он ответил.

— Алло!

— Добрый вечер, Ибо, я заметил пропущенный звонок, — голос Сяо Чжаня был приглушен, на заднем плане Ван Ибо отчетливо слышал музыку. 

— Яблочко заболел или что-то вроде, я не знаю точно. Его два раза вырвало. 

— Ибо, вы можете прямо сейчас привези его в клинику? Я смогу быть там через полчаса.

— Да.

— Хорошо, жду вас.

Ван Ибо от досады скрипнул зубами, он не хотел портить отдых Сяо Чжаню, но в эту секунду доверял только ему. Встряхнувшись, одной рукой он вызывал такси, второй засовывал не сопротивляющегося Яблочка в переноску. До подачи машины было минут десять, и Ван Ибо наскоро вытер лужицы бумажными салфетками, чтобы все не засохло, пока они будут в клинике.

Сяо Чжань успел доехать до клиники первым и уже ждал его в холле.

— Идемте, — суховато скомандовал он. 

Ван Ибо подумал, что эта интонация относилась к нему, и внутренне был готов к упрекам — это и правда его вина. Однако в смотровой, когда Сяо Чжань помог достать кота из переноски и начал осматривать его, Ван Ибо понял, что это не в укор ему, Сяо Чжань отбросил эмоции и сосредоточился. Ван Ибо не доводилось видеть доктора Сяо за работой, поэтому он не сразу это понял. Но когда понял, на душе потеплело, Сяо Чжань не винил его в случившемся, от этого становилось иррационально хорошо.

— Корм был свежий? — спросил Сяо Чжань.

— Да упаковка сухого пару дней открытая, и влажный тоже свежий. 

— Добраться до чего-то, что ему не положено?

— Не должен, я все убрал.

Сяо Чжань застыл, задумавшись и придерживая Яблочко за серые бока, потом подошел к шкафу с прозрачными дверцами и достал одноразовый вакутейнер. 

— Я не вижу ничего критичного, внутренние органы не увеличены, температуры нет. Разумеется, мы сделаем анализы, но, скорее всего, волноваться не о чем. Помогите мне, придержите Яблочко, чтобы он не дернулся и не поранился.

Сяо Чжань показал, как держать кота, и Ван Ибо почувствовал, как тот мелко дрожит. Он поглаживал Яблочка пальцами и смотрел, как Сяо Чжань ловко обращается с вакутейнером.

— Значит, это может быть ложная тревога? У кошек такое часто бывает?

— Случается. Иногда они срыгивают шерсть, коты ведь вылизываются. Кстати, — Сяо Чжань выкинул иглу и приклеил на пробирку этикетку, — вы не заметили шерсть? — он вскинул взгляд на Ван Ибо.

— Может быть, — растерянно ответил он. Здравые мысли в тот момент его не посещали, и Ван Ибо не делал попыток присмотреться, очевидно зря. — Я посмотрю, когда вернусь. 

— Хорошо. В принципе, вы можете ехать домой, когда будут результаты, я вам позвоню.

— Спасибо большое, доктор Сяо! — искренне поблагодарил Ван Ибо, протягивая руку. У Сяо Чжаня ладонь была твердая и немного влажная от перчаток, но Ван Ибо было все равно.

Дома, выпустив Яблочко, он первым делом заглянул в мусорное ведро, куда кинул салфетки и действительно, они были в шерстинках. Сяо Чжань правильно предположил причину, а значит он выдернул человека почти ночью ради пустяковой причины, и с Яблочком, на самом деле, все в порядке. Хотелось выругаться, но это ведь ничего уже не изменит. Вместо этого Ван Ибо взял телефон и открыл мессенджер. Сяо Чжань был в сети пять минут назад, и Ван Ибо подумал, что лучше он напишет прямо сейчас, чем будет ждать до утра. Ему показалось, что Сяо Чжань действительно обеспокоен судьбой Яблочка.

«Это была шерсть, вы были абсолютно правы. Еще раз спасибо, и простите, что так вторгся ваши планы. Могу я как-то загладить свою вину?»

«Ох, хорошо, что так и оказалось. Но анализы мы все равно посмотрим, раз уж забор материала сделали. Все в порядке, я и так собирался уходить».

«Все-таки я настаиваю. Могу я угостить вас...» — на этой фразе Ван Ибо задумался. Ужином? Не слишком ли это? Сам-то он с радостью проведет с Сяо Чжанем пару часов в приятной обстановке, но как найти такой ресторан, где его гарантированно не узнают? Чашкой кофе? Такой же вопрос. В конце концов, Ван Ибо придумал: «...завтраком? Погода ближайшую неделю должна быть хорошей, а рядом с клиникой есть парк. Если вы не возражаете, можно вместе позавтракать на свежем воздухе».

Ван Ибо хорошо знал тот парк, он занимал приличную территорию, и в нем были вполне укромные уголки, где он почти не рисковал быть узнанным.

«Необычное предложение, но мне нравится. Как насчет четверга в 7:20?»

«Договорились!»

Ван Ибо откинулся на подушку, раскинув руки, на лице застыла легкая мечтательная улыбка, когда он представил, в какую часть парка отвести Сяо Чжаня. Из задумчивости его вывел Яблочко, запрыгнувший на кровать и устроившийся под мышкой.

— Давай спать, Яблочко.

Стоило только Ван Ибо задуматься о совместном завтраке, как дни начинали тянуться катастрофически долго. И одновременно с этим, три дня пролетели очень быстро, все-таки график не давал посторонним мыслям задерживаться в голове на весь день. Ван Ибо не боялся пропустить четверг, нужный день он обвел жирным на календаре, вбил напоминалку в телефон, хотя был уверен, что и так не забудет об этом.

Ван Ибо ждал Сяо Чжаня у входа в парк, как обычно отгородившись от толпы маской и бейсболкой, и держа в руках пакет с двумя стаканчиками чая и коробкой с баоцзы*: мясными, грибными и с финиками. Он пришел чуть раньше, чтобы не пропустить Сяо Чжаня, и, увидев его, идущего в потоке людей, наконец успокоился. Волнение, сжимавшее его последние дни, растворилось, как дымка под солнечными лучами.

— Ибо, доброе утро! — Сяо Чжань, несмотря на сонный вид, был неприкрыто рад. Он безошибочно узнал Ван Ибо и без заминки подошел.

— Доброе, доктор Сяо! Идемте, я знаю спокойное место.

Ван Ибо хорошо знал этот парк, он жил не так далеко и раньше часто приходил сюда, пока график не стал таким жестким, как в последнее время, и знал несколько достаточно тихих уголков. В один из таких он и вел Сяо Чжаня.

— Вы часто тут бываете, верно? — спросил Сяо Чжань, когда они устроились на лавке.

На первый взгляд, выбор места был не самый удачный: вдоль дорожки тянулись заросли кустарника, и казалось, что ничего интересного в этой части парка нет. Но как только они подошли, Ван Ибо поймал восхищенный взгляд Сяо Чжаня. Прямо напротив лавки кусты были аккуратно подстрижены, чтобы открыть чудесный вид на водную гладь искусственного пруда и изумрудную траву вокруг. Почти летнее солнце еще не палило беспощадно, а лишь нежно согревало спины и высвечивало голубую воду. 

Эта часть парка была достаточно пустынной, за их спинами проходила дорожка для бега, и Ван Ибо снял маску, почти не опасаясь редких бегунов. Он поставил пакет между собой и Сяо Чжанем, расправил бумажное горло, достал стаканчик с чаем и протянул его Сяо Чжаню.

— Да, раньше частенько бывал.

— А сейчас? — принимая стаканчик, Сяо Чжань задел его пальцы своими, и Ван Ибо показалось, что его ресницы дрогнули. 

— Свободного времени меньше, вот и не получается. Но я рад, что сегодня... — он неопределенно взмахнул рукой, не из-за того, что не смог описать словами, и, кажется, Сяо Чжань понял его правильно.

— Я тоже, — Сяо Чжань улыбнулся и сделал глоток.

— Я должен еще раз извиниться за то, что испортил вам вечер, — Ван Ибо протянул упаковку одноразовых палочек, — Надеюсь что смогу хотя бы частично загладить вину.

— По правде сказать, я только рад, что вы выдернули меня в клинику, — Сяо Чжань открыл коробку с баоцзы и принюхался, — Я никак не мог найти подходящей причины, чтобы закончить вечер и уйти, так что это я вас должен благодарить, вы позвонили как нельзя вовремя.

Сяо Чжань подхватил первый баоцзы и отправил его в рот.

— М... Это же из сети «Цзинь фэнчэн»? Я не обратил внимания.

— Доктор Сяо может не только лечить животных, но и узнавать закусочные по вкусу еды, — рассмеялся Ван Ибо.

— Да ладно, они неплохо готовят. Когда у меня нет времени или слишком лень, я покупаю в их сети, — признался Сяо Чжань.

— Вы умеете готовить? — сам Ван Ибо мог соорудить что-нибудь предельно простое, типа сэндвича.

— А что тут такого? Это довольно просто.

— Совсем нет!

— Да ладно вам, Ибо! Вы же не думаете так на самом деле? — Сяо Чжань беззлобно посмеивался, — Я могу доказать, что это просто. Например, в следующий раз. Вы же не против повторить? — он мягко улыбнулся и добавил:

— Только в следующий раз завтрак приношу я. Какую начинку вы любите?

Следующий четверг Ван Ибо расспрашивал Сяо Чжаня о том, как он выбрал профессию. Сяо Чжань засыпал его смешными историями о том, как еще в детстве повадился тащить в дом подбитых птиц, полудохлых мышек и вообще всех, кому могла понадобиться помощь. Подхватив безопасную тему детских проделок и впечатлений, Ван Ибо в свою очередь рассказал об огромном террариуме, который был у какой-то дальней родни. А перед тем, как разойтись по своим делам, они условились о следующем завтраке.

А потом о следующем.

Пять завтраков спустя, Ван Ибо пришлось отменить следующий. 

«Чжань-Чжань, я не смогу приехать на этой неделе, навалился большой двухнедельный проект. Перенесем?»

«Разумеется. Тебе нужна помощь с Яблочком?»

«Спасибо, с ним все будет в порядке. Я напишу, когда освобожусь».

Ван Ибо даже не соврал. Он уже уезжал несколько раз на пару дней, и Яблочко жил в отеле, как раз том, чью листовку А-Ли положила в папку с полезными брошюрами.

Не смотря на то, что у отеля была хорошая репутация, агентство Ван Ибо заключило с ним контракт на особые условия: за Яблочком закреплялся постоянный сотрудник, чтобы коту не приходилось каждый раз привыкать к новому человеку. Ван Ибо периодически оставлял Яблочко в отеле на несколько часов, чтобы тот привыкал к обстановке и работники отеля могли подобрать человека, к которому Яблочко будет относиться благосклонно. Но в этот раз Яблочку предстояло провести в отеле целых две недели, и Ван Ибо волновался, не подумает ли Яблочко, что тот его бросил?

— Господин Ван, не волнуйтесь, все будет в порядке, — дежурно успокаивал его Сун Цзиян, Ван Ибо иногда казалось, что тот работал без выходных.

— Целых две недели, — озвучил Ван Ибо свои опасения.

— Яблочко хорошо ладит с Лю Хайкуанем, он и не заметит, что вас так долго не будет, — попытался обнадежить Сун Цзиян, но Ван Ибо не отпускала тревога, и он все не мог перестать наглаживать Яблочко и наконец передать его Хайкуаню. Однако время поджимало, самолет не будет ждать его вечно, и Ван Ибо пришлось уйти.

Съемки, как и всегда, вымыли все лишние мысли из головы, и Ван Ибо практически не вспоминал о коте, полностью сосредоточившись на работе, а когда вернулся, то поехал забирать Яблочко прямиком из аэропорта.

В отеле его ждала неприятная новость.

— У нас случилось ЧП, — объяснял Сун Цзиян, — один из постояльцев оказался с инфекцией, и всех животных срочно перевезли в клинику, чтобы проверить, не заразился ли кто. Поэтому Яблочко сейчас в «Синьфу».

Это была самая ужасная новость за последние лет десять. Ван Ибо даже представить не мог, как на это отреагирует Сяо Чжань, которому он регулярно посылал сделанные заранее фотографии Яблочка.

— Не переживайте так, господин Ван, уверен, с Яблочком все в порядке, это мы решили перестраховаться, — Сун Цзиян выглядел взволнованно и огорченно, но Ван Ибо переживал не только из-за возможной инфекции. Он уже давно принял тот факт, что доктор Сяо нравится ему не просто как хороший специалист или замечательный человек, и сейчас он, вероятно, потерял его расположение из-за глупых обстоятельств. Как нелепо! 

— Как давно он в клинике? — бесцветным голосом спросил Ван Ибо.

— Всего два дня. Завтра всех животных вернут. Обработку всех помещений мы уже закончили, пробы чистые. Вам не о чем волноваться.

— Я заберу Яблочко из клиники сам. Сейчас. Спасибо за вашу работу.

Ван Ибо вышел на улицу, ветер трепал его волосы, забирался под полы пиджака, пока он вызывал такси. Сжав ручку чемодана, он на несколько секунд прикрыл глаза, желая, чтобы этого всего не происходило в реальности. 

Когда водитель помог ему погрузить чемодан в багажник, Ван Ибо сел в салон с абсолютно пустой головой. Мыслей не было, он не знал, что сказать Сяо Чжаню, и за весь путь до клиники так ничего и не придумал. В холл он входил на деревянных ногах. 

— У вас на обследовании мой кот, — начал он объяснять новому администратору, которого не видел раньше. — Его отправили сюда вместе с другими животными из отеля «Нинчжинь». Яблочко.

— Да, есть такой кот, — подтвердил администратор, сверившись с записями. — Хотите забрать его прямо сейчас? Часть анализов уже готовы и все в порядке, но некоторые будут только завтра.

— Да, я хочу забрать его. И я бы хотел увидеть доктора Сяо, если это возможно. 

— Здравствуйте! — в холл вышла А-Ли. Она выглядела уставший и печальной. — Вы за Яблочком?

— Да, хочу забрать его прямо сейчас. Я только что из отеля и там сказали, что опасности для него никакой не было. 

Ван Ибо не видел смысла делать вид, будто никто не знаком с обстоятельствами того, как Яблочко оказался в «Синьфу». Уже поздно. 

— Все так. Пойдемте со мной, он все так же не любит чужие руки. Можете оставить багаж тут, Хуайсан присмотрит за ним.

А-Ли повела его по знакомым коридорам в комнату с вольерами. Внезапно одна из дверей распахнулась, и в проеме, столкнувшись с ним взглядом, замер Сяо Чжань. Ровно один удар сердца он смотрел на Ван Ибо каким-то больным взглядом, а потом захлопнул дверь, вернувшись в комнату. У Ван Ибо дыхание перехватило, словно он получил кулаком под дых в драке.

— Господин? — напомнила о себе А-Ли, когда заметила, что Ван Ибо больше не идет за ней, а стоит посреди коридора и смотрит на закрытую дверь.

— Да, простите, — Ван Ибо, стиснув зубы, сделал шаг, второй. Еще немного, и он уже держал на руках прижавшегося к нему Яблочко, нашептывая в теплый бок извинения, что так долго пропадал и обещания, что ни за что не бросит его.

Вернувшись домой, Ван Ибо бросил чемодан у порога, сегодня у него не было сил разбирать вещи. Он насыпал корм Яблочку, налил свежей воды и обессилено повалился на кровать. Последние полтора часа вымотали его больше, чем двухнедельные съемки. Ван Ибо пялился в потолок, а перед глазами стояло лицо Сяо Чжаня, уставшее, потухшее враз, даже злое. Как будто его предал близкий человек. Ван Ибо закрыл глаза и для надежности положил сверху ладонь, но это не помогло, лицо Сяо Чжаня, словно выжженное на сетчатке, все также заставляло сжиматься внутренности в тугой узел, не дающий нормально дышать. Даже Яблочко устроил ему бойкот, уйдя спать в домик. Так паршиво Ван Ибо уже давно себя не чувствовал.

Два дня прошли на полном автомате, а потом наступил четверг — день совместного завтрака. Ван Ибо проснулся с тяжелой головой, что не удивительно после того количества алкоголя, что он влил в себя накануне, и только с третьей попытки отключил будильник. Агент будет в бешенстве, если узнает. Стоило привести себя в порядок, если он хочет избежать нотаций от постороннего, в сущности, человека.

Приняв душ, Ван Ибо решил не ходить в парк, пустая трата времени, кого он там ожидает увидеть?

— Выглядишь не очень, — с порога заявил агент, но Ван Ибо решил проигнорировать его слова. — Мы договорились о совместном фотосете для тебя и кота. И еще небольшое интервью. 

— Хорошо. Когда?

— В конце месяца, двадцатого числа. Кстати, ты можешь рассказать откуда кот, он же приютский?

— Угу.

— Вот. Расскажешь, будет внимание приюту, затронешь тему ответственности по отношению к животным. Будет Ма Вэйвэй — сестрица Вэйвэй.

На этих словах Ван Ибо горько усмехнулся, но агент, к счастью, отвлекся на распечатки и не заметил его гримасу.

— Как думаешь, коту нужно будет, не знаю, успокоительное или что-то в этом роде?

— Нет, он спокойный. Только других людей не любит.

— Можно устроить небольшой тест драйв, возьми его с собой пару раз. Посмотрим, как он будет реагировать на незнакомую обстановку. 

Ничего плохого Ван Ибо в этом предложении не видел. Яблочко всегда спокойно относился к поездкам, не сильно переживал, оставаясь в отеле, только в клинике не любил бывать. Сяо Чжань говорил, что это из-за специфического запаха дезинфекторов и не самых приятных воспоминаний. Поэтому, возможно, Яблочко не будет сильно против, если Ван Ибо будет его временами брать с собой. Мягкий домик можно компактно сложить и взять с собой, а к шлейке и поводку Яблочко уже привык. 

На съемки, конечно, Ван Ибо не стал бы брать Яблочко, слишком громкая музыка, слишком много людей и суеты вокруг. А вот на обычную тренировку или на полдня в агентство можно попробовать.

Не смотря на то, что раньше Яблочко вел себя спокойно, в день съемки он все-таки волновался и Ван Ибо, плюнув на всех, не отпускал его с рук. Для фотосета как раз именно это и требовалось, а вот запись интервью планировались без кота. Но сестрица Вэйвэй не только не стала возражать, даже наоборот, была за. 

— Твоего кота зовут Яблочко, верно? Необычное имя для кота.

Первый вопрос Ма Вэйвэй был предсказуем.

— Да, он очень любит яблоки, поэтому его так и назвали.

— Я знаю, что кот у тебя совсем недавно, но он выглядит уже взрослым. Поверь, у меня тоже есть кошка и это видно сразу.

— Яблочко уже таким попал в приют для животных, никто не знает, что с ним было раньше. Ветеринары считают, что ему около двух лет. Очень печально, что у нас до сих пор есть хозяева, которые избавляются от своих питомцев. Я считаю, что надо хорошенько подумать, прежде чем решиться взять животное. Хватит ли у вас времени на животное, хватит ли желания заниматься им.

— Вам хватает? — хитро улыбнулась Ма Вэйвэй. — Мы все знаем какой у тебя напряженный график.

— Хотелось бы больше. Иногда мне приходится оставлять Яблочко в отеле для животных. Иногда я могу брать его с собой, чтобы он не скучал дома в одиночестве. Важно же не только обеспечить животному комфортное содержание, ему также требуется обычное человеческое внимание. 

— Как же так получилось, что ты обзавелся животным? Ведь из твоих же слов получается, что ты не лучший хозяин.

— Случайно. Яблочко в самом буквальном смысле сам выбрал меня: залез на руки и отказался уходить.

Ма Вэйвэй все продолжала расспрашивать Ван Ибо. Он рассказал о приютах, о неравнодушных людях, спасающих животных, брошенных, потерянных, больных. Кажется, он даже растрогал ее. Яблочко все это время дремал уютно устроившись на сгибе руки.

— Он мурлыкает?

— Да, прямо сейчас. Поднести микрофон?

— И правда, — заулыбалась Ма Вэйвэй. — как маленький мотор.

Тренировки и репетиции не оставляли Ван Ибо времени раскисать, он изматывал себя так, чтобы приходить домой и падать от усталости. Хорошо еще, агент напоминал про Weibo Яблочка, иначе он совсем про него забыл бы. Пролистывая недавно опубликованные снимки из совместного фотосета, Ван Ибо зацепился взглядом за знакомые иероглифы. Он не ждал, что Сяо Чжань появится в ленте Яблочка. Ван Ибо убеждал себя выкинуть его из головы, пережить и двигаться дальше. Он просто хотел отвлечься, почитать комментарии и точно не ожидал увидеть под последней фотографией сердечко рядом с именем Сяо Чжаня. Его собственное сердце замерло, а потом забилось как сумасшедшее. Он взглянул на календарь, была среда. Значит, завтра четверг. 

— Может быть у нас еще есть шанс, Яблочко, — сказал он тихо, поглаживая кота за ухом.

Лавка была пуста. Ван Ибо увидел это, еще на подходе, метров за тридцать. Он посмотрел на часы: без четверти восемь, к этому времени Сяо Чжань уже успевал выпить половину содержимого стаканчика. Ван Ибо опустил голову, сработала привычка прятать эмоции, хотя никто не мог его сейчас увидеть. К сожалению. Он всей душой желал, чтобы Сяо Чжань был тут, от него Ван Ибо не стал бы скрывать никаких эмоций. Но лавка все еще была пуста. Ван Ибо не решился подойти и сесть, он прождал еще минут двадцать, наблюдая издалека, но Сяо Чжань так и не появился. Наверное в Weibo отметился однофамилец, а его Сяо Чжань все так же не желает видеть Ван Ибо. 

Ежедневник пиликнул, напоминая о встрече с агентом. Пора двигаться дальше, он бросил пакет с завтраком в урну и медленно побрел к выходу из парка.

В следующий четверг Ван Ибо не планировал идти в парк, но то ли привычка сработала, то ли глубоко запрятанная надежда, что пока Сяо Чжань не сказал ему лично, словами, что больше не желает иметь с ним никаких дел, ни как человек, ни как профессионал, еще можно помечтать. Так или иначе, Ван Ибо решил, что раз уж он пришел, то стоит позавтракать в преддверии длинного дня.

Он присел на лавку, достал из пакета один из стаканчиков кофе, зажал его в ладонях и замер, не думая ни о чем конкретном. Ван Ибо смотрел на маленькие фигурки людей, гуляющих с другой стороны пруда, и думал, сколько среди них счастливых людей? Может быть, у кого-то начальник тиран и самодур, у кого-то муж пьяница, у кого-то ребенок связался с дурной компанией. А кто-то поссорился с дорогим человеком.

На плечо Ван Ибо легла чужая ладонь, и от неожиданности он выронил стаканчик, который продолжал сжимать в пальцах, так и не сделав ни одного глотка. Ван Ибо вскинул голову, оборачиваясь, и встретился взглядом с Сяо Чжанем.

— Сначала я не поверил своим глазам, ведь был уверен, что Яблочко с тобой, на утренней фотографии вы были вместе, — начал Сяо Чжань без какого-либо предисловия. — Потом увидел документы и чертовски разозлился. Хотелось что-нибудь разбить. Ведь я спрашивал, нужна ли помощь? — его рука на плече Ван Ибо едва заметно дрогнула, и Сяо Чжань убрал ее. Обошел лавку и сел рядом, глядя вперед, на пруд. — И ты ответил, что все под контролем. Я и подумать не мог, что под контролем — это гостиница. Потом в процедурную зашла А-Ли, увидела кота и сразу обо всем догадалась.

— Я не... — Ван Ибо хотел сказать, что будь он обычным простым парнем, каких миллионы, он не стал бы ничего скрывать, но Сяо Чжань качнул головой, прерывая его.

— Она и рассказала мне, кто ты и почему так быстро получил Яблочко. Все эти странности тут же встали на свои места: отступления от правил с договором, постоянная маска на лице, то, как ты стараешься избегать людных мест. Она рассказала о канале Яблочка в Weibo, и мне показалось это полным абсурдом: брать кота, чтобы пиариться, а когда он не нужен, сдавать на передержку или в отель. Как так можно? Я верил в тебя, думал, что ты хороший человек, а оказалось...

Сяо Чжань сам себя оборвал на полуслове, не договорив, а Ван Ибо не знал, молчать ли ему или попробовать оправдаться, рассказать, как все было. Поможет ли это хоть немного вернуть расположение Сяо Чжаня, или тот уже принял для себя решение, и все сказанное пропадет втуне.

— Но потом я немного успокоился и начал вспоминать другие вещи. То, как ты практически в ночи привез Яблочко, когда тот наелся шерсти, с какой теплотой всегда рассказывал о его выходках, сотни фотографий, и то, как Яблочко привязан к тебе. И я, прости, немного порылся в сети, и, кажется, понял твои мотивы.

— Доктор Сяо, я не... — начал Ван Ибо, но Сяо Чжань опять прервал его.

— Мы вроде перешли на менее формальный стиль, — говоря это, Сяо Чжань искоса глянул на Ван Ибо.

— Чжань-Чжань, — нерешительно произнес Ван Ибо, будто Сяо Чжань может ударить его за такую фамильярность или снова прервет. Но тот положил ладонь поверх его руки, лежащей на деревянном сидении, отчего глаза Ван Ибо распахнулись. — Я просто не хотел, чтобы то, чем я занимаюсь, как-то повлияло на твое мнение обо мне.

— Я понял это. Только не сразу, — Сяо Чжань прикусил губу, но смотрел на него теперь прямо и открыто.

Они немного помолчали, Ван Ибо, казалось, чувствовал, как уходит неловкость и мир обретает смысл.

— Почему ты не пришел в прошлый раз?

— Я приходил, — Ван Ибо качнул головой. — Но здесь никого не было, и я подумал, что ошибся и под публикацией в Weibo был не ты.

— Прости, мне стоило подождать дольше и прямо тут. Наверное, мы разминулись буквально в пару минут или не заметили друг друга.

Сяо Чжань неожиданно сгреб его пальцы и сжал в своей ладони, крепко и надежно.

— Пожалуйста, прости меня. 

Сердце Ван Ибо забилось быстрее, ведь это он должен был извиняться за обман. 

— Не извиняйся, это просто неудачное стечение обстоятельств.

Он посмотрел на их сцепленные пальцы, поднял взгляд и в который раз завис на улыбке Сяо Чжаня. Наконец-то! Она была робкой, словно он сомневался в том, что делал, и Ван Ибо заулыбался в ответ, широко и по-настоящему счастливо.

— Могу я? — спросил Сяо Чжань, подавшись немного вперед и глядя на его губы.

Ван Ибо промолчал. Вместо слов он сам потянулся к Сяо Чжаню и приник к его рту.

* * * * * *

Зайдя в номер, Ван Ибо первым делом поставил телефон на зарядку и отправился в душ. Через несколько минут пар заполнил тесную кабину, а горячая вода смыла усталость, и, вытираясь, Ван Ибо почувствовал, что наконец способен мыслить. «Надо было послать сообщение сразу, чтобы предупредить», — первое, о чем он подумал, выйдя из душа, но момент был уже упущен. Ван Ибо кинул полотенце на спинку стула и, забравшись в кровать, вытянулся, давая отдых уставшей спине: болтаться полдня на тросах — испытание не для слабаков. Он сжал в ладони теплый корпус телефона и прикинул разницу во времени. Плюс два часа. У него было уже поздно, а у Сяо Чжаня почти ночь, но Ван Ибо был уверен, что тот ждет звонка. Он развернул окно приложения и нажал на значок видеовызова.

— А-бо, выглядишь уставшим, — Сяо Чжань ответил практически мгновенно, словно ждал его с телефоном в руках.

— Привет! — улыбнулся Ван Ибо, радуясь про себя, что у них есть видеосвязь, и он может практически каждый вечер видеть Сяо Чжаня, разговаривать с ним, купаться в ласковой улыбке.

— Привет! Тяжелый день?

— Обычный день, — отмахнулся Ван Ибо. — Но мы, наконец, заканчиваем — в среду днем, теперь это уже точно. И у меня вечерний рейс.

— Здорово! Я приготовлю в четверг что-нибудь вкусное, — с готовностью пообещал Сяо Чжань.

— Баоцзы? — хитро прищурился Ван Ибо.

— Если хочешь. С какой начинкой?

— С любой, какую захочешь, у тебя все вкусные.

Ван Ибо заметил, как Сяо Чжань чуть прикрыл глаза и едва заметно дернул уголками губ. Ему нравилось хвалить Сяо Чжаня и нравилось наблюдать, как тот смущается от этого, словно недостоин.

— Кстати, почему в четверг?

— Как? Чтобы свежие были.

— Но я прилечу в среду, — напомнил Ван Ибо.

— Ты же не поедешь ко мне прямо из аэропорта.

— Именно что поеду.

— А как же фанаты? Оттуда точно проследят.

— Ерунда, — отмахнулся Ван Ибо, — я же поеду забирать Яблочко, значит это деловой визит, ничего подозрительного.

Сяо Чжань улыбнулся, и изображение на экране дернулось в сторону: это Яблочко запрыгнул на кровать и подлез под руку Сяо Чжаня.

— Но почему ты не доверил Яблочко специалистам? Поблизости нет отеля для животных.

— Что значит «не специалистам»? И зачем мне отель, если я доверил Яблочко лучшему специалисту? Яблочко? — позвал кота Ван Ибо, но тот лишь потыкался носом в экран и, не найдя его достаточно интересным, свернулся клубком у Сяо Чжаня подмышкой. — Вот, значит, ты как? — немного обижено протянул Ван Ибо, и Сяо Чжань рассмеялся.

— Он скучает, — сказал он, когда отсмеялся, — правда-правда! Только не показывает.

— Ну погоди у меня, — Ван Ибо пригрозил Яблочку и переключился на Сяо Чжаня. — Прилет в половине девятого, если не будет задержек.

— Хорошо. Когда ты приедешь, я уже буду дома, — Сяо Чжань сполз по спинке кровати не выпуская из рук смартфона, лег на бок и попросил, — расскажи, как прошел день.

Ван Ибо не знал, что делал бы, не будь у них таких вечеров. Пусть и коротких, но таких близких. Наверное, старался бы забить все время работой, чтобы на тоску не оставалось сил.

— Это была идея помощника режиссера, но сам режиссер долго тянул с решением. Не знаю, почему, но если бы не это, я вернулся бы еще вчера, наверное, или сегодня. Знаешь, когда тросы резко тянут тебя вверх, на секунду кажется, что ты в парке аттракционов, и если бы не вспышки света... — он рассказывал, пока не заметил, что Сяо Чжаня засыпает.

— Расскажу до конца, когда вернусь. Тебе завтра рано вставать, — тихо сказал Ван Ибо, наблюдая как Сяо Чжань на глазах проваливается в сон: глаза закрылись, черты лица сгладились, пальцы расслабились, и кадр съехал в сторону.

Ван Ибо разорвал видеовызов. Осталось всего два дня, и он вернется. Прямо с порога, едва заведя чемодан в квартиру и закрыв дверь, обнимет Сяо Чжаня, вышедшего с кухни встретить его. Он будет держать руки, перепачканные в муке, на отлете, и Ван Ибо свободно заберется ладонями под футболку, прижмет Сяо Чжаня к себе, смеющегося, податливого и будет долго стоять так, зарывшись лицом в его шею.

Открыв мессенджер, Ван Ибо отправил сообщение, которое Сяо Чжань увидит только утром, но это не страшно.

«Я тоже скучаю». 

**Author's Note:**

> Баоцзы — булочки, приготовленные на пару, с разнообразными начинками, сытными и сладкими.


End file.
